High School
by Athletic-poet
Summary: Annabeth is starting a new school and a certain black haired green eyed boy takes a certain liking to her. What will happen? Are they friends or enemies? NOT MY CHARACTERS I DON'T OWN THEM! Sorry not a good summary, my first story.
1. Wow the new school, and the creepy guy

**I do not own any of the characters they are not mine, the plot and what ever the characters do is mine but not the characters.**

**This is an alternate reality non of them are demi gods and they have no powers.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Percy Jackson sat at the lunch table a half an hour before school started. He was the most popular boy in school and it was his senior year. He had no girlfriend and his best friends consisted of Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. Percy had black hair that was always a mess on top of his head, but it worked for him, he also had amazing deep sea green eyes, which seemed to change color with the ocean. He was the hottest guy in school and hadn't met a girl he couldn't have, except Thalia. Percy was laughing with his friends when she walked through the front door and looked around kind of lost.

"Hey Grover?" Percy whispered leaning over toward his friend.

"Yeah, what's up?" Grover had short curly brown hair that would never lay flat.

"Uh all the new students go through you right? You know working in the office and all." Percy didn't let his eyes wander off the girl he has never seen in his school. He definitely thought she was beautiful; she had curly golden blond hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail and pulled through the back of a Yankee's baseball cap. She was tall, 5'8" or 5'9", a few inches shorter than he was. The girl wore tight dark blue jeans and a zip of grey sweatshirt with her back pack slung over one shoulder.

"Yo Percy, dude if you ask a question at least pay attention to the answer." Grover waved his hand in front of Percy's face then pointed to the girl. "Her name's Annabeth Chase just moved here from San Francisco. Very smart girl, amazing grades. Maybe she could be your tutor." Grover laughed and earned himself a punch in the shoulder by Percy.

"I don't need a tutor I have been doing fine on my own." Percy huffed, but his attention was brought back to the girl, Annabeth.

"Hey Perce finally find someone who might be good enough to go out with you? Watch her be the only girl who can't stand you." Luke laughed and nudged Thalia who joined him. Luke was a tall thin guy, he had bleach blonde hair that was fairly neat and combed slightly. Thalia had medium length black hair, with her heavy eyeliner it made her shocking electric blue eyes stick out that much more.

"Yeah Percy she definitely looks like she will kick your butt if you even look at her the wrong way." Laughed Thalia, Luke and Grover cracked up with her. Percy Glared at his friends then went back to looking for Annabeth, but she was gone, on her way to the office. That's when he got up and left.

I walked into this huge school; I was wearing my hat hoping not to stick out to much. There weren't many people but it was still really early. I walked past the lunch tables looking around; I realized I was on the opposite side of the school from the front office. I looked around, there were many groups of people but the group that stuck out was these three boys and this girl; they looked about my age. The boy closest to me, was watching me. He wasn't too bad looking he was kind of cute, I noticed he leaned back and whispered something to a boy behind him; who looked and me and pointed then whispered something back. I was feeling self conscious so I ducked my head and started walking down the hall. Everything was so empty, I would be so lost once it was full of people; I just hope I don't make a fool of myself.

I turned down one of the hallways just to get a look at what its layout was; nothing to complicated. Four halls attached to the main one, each hall was a different subject; and apparently there was an upstairs and another building outside that was a hall all by itself not to mention all the portables, at least that's what my dad said. I spun around and started back into the main hall, when I got blind sighted and smacked into. I dropped my back pack and landed on my back with this heavy, what I assumed was male considering the lack of breasts, body landed on top of me.

"Oh my gods, what the Hades do you think you are doing?" I snapped at whoever was still laying on me. I heard a groan, and then felt him shift; afterwards I was looking straight into the green eyes of the boy who was staring at me.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to completely run into you, it was a total accident sorry." He got up grabbed my back pack then reached his hand down to help me up. I just glared and him and got up on my own.

"So what do you want?" I yanked my back pack out of his hands and put it back on my shoulder. "Is there a reason why you stare at me, then start to stalk me or do you do this to all the new girls? Cuz, if you are looking for a booty call trust me you'll find yourself dead before I even consider it." I gave him a smug grin then walked off before he could even think of a good response.

"Hey wait, I'm not looking for a booty call and I'm not stalking you. I was staring at you earlier because you looked lost I thought maybe you might want some help finding your way around." Percy's response was a little strained, _she's extremely pretty but there's something about her that makes me want to argue about everything._ Percy jogged to catch up to me. "My name's Percy by the way, you know just in case you wanted to know."

I caught his hint and my response was one I knew he wouldn't appreciate. "Don't worry _Percy _I really didn't want to know." I smiled to myself and kept walking; Percy had stopped a little shocked at my answer.

"What is it with you? I'm trying to be nice, I could be a total jerk and just ignore you but I thought I would be kind. I can see that was a mistake." He grumbled that last part more to himself than to me but I caught it and wasn't too happy about it.

"Okay well next time just don't." I stopped and faced him showing my anger, "I know about you; you're that jock that every girl falls head over heels for, and then once you get what you want you dump them and move on. I met enough guys like you to know not to trust them when they say 'I just thought I'd help you'. It's pathetic; you can't get anymore girls in your school so you jump all over the new girl." At that I turned and stalked off, as I walked in the office Percy finally caught up to deny everything I said; luckily the receptionist noticed me and called me over.

"Alright Miss Chase, here is your class schedule the room numbers and the teachers are all on here. And Mr. Jackson good to see you lucky you're here, you can escort Miss Chase to her first class it's the same as yours." The lady smiled at us and I swear we both wanted to strangle her then each other.

Ugh, this was going to be a long first day.

**So what did you think? Please gice constructive critisism not just saying it was terrible or it sucked but give ideas. Tell me what you think should happen I really don't have any idea just making it up as I go along......PLEASE R&R THANKS :D!!!!!!!!**


	2. Getting to know Percy, and screaming

**Ok here is the next chapter please enjoy.**

I just wanted to scream as I walked down the hall with Percy. Calculus 2, this idiot next to me was also in calculus 2. How did he end up in this class, this is crazy he's a moron. I looked over at Percy; he definitely didn't seem too happy about it either. I kind of wonder what he was thinking as I looked at him; his eyebrows were drawn together and he looked like he was having a mental argument with himself.

"You know if you think to hard about something your head might explode." I gave him a small smile when he looked over at me. I watched as he fought it but the sides of his mouth eventually twitched into a smile.

"I don't understand you at all. I mean one minute your about to kill me, the next your being slightly nice. Is this how you always are or am I just a special case." Percy gave me this huge cheeky grin and I couldn't help but to laugh at him a little bit.

"No this is not how I always am, and you are not a special case, maybe a nut case but not a special case." I watched his smile falter a little and instantly felt bad, do I always have to insult him.

"Fine if I'm a nut case you won't mind me asking what you do for fun." I looked over at him and contemplated not answering but he was so, him, I just had to.

"I enjoy reading, about either ancient times or I want to be an architect so I enjoy reading about different successful structures." He gave me a look that made me think he was confused but he just shook his head and smiled. "What about you? What do you enjoy?"

"I like to spend most my time at the ocean or with my friends, and I have no idea what I want to do when I'm older." I watched him as he thought about that and instantly knew we were going to be friends. Sure we might fight and not get along sometimes but that would just make everything interesting.

"Well, at least now I know why your head is so full of kelp, Seaweed Brain. Spending way too much time in the ocean." I gave him a smug grin at his new nickname; he didn't seem to like it. Too bad, tough luck.

"Is that really necessary? What am I supposed to call you Architect Girl? And my head is so not full of kelp!" He looked a little miffed and I slightly winced at the quickie name he came up with. I swear if he starts calling me that I'm going to hit him. "Ok, so earlier you said 'what the Hades do you think you're doing?' what was that about?"

I looked at him and dropped may head as I mumbled an answer.

"Umm Annabeth, yeah I really couldn't hear that so do you mind speaking to me?" He was laughing. Or trying not to but still laughing at me.

"My parents don't like it when I cuss, and I have been researching ancient Greek architecture lately so that means I was forced to sift through all this crap about their gods and goddesses. Happy?" I was still grumbling and facing my shoes but I know he heard me when I heard him chuckling.

"Okay, I can go with that." Percy started to laugh and I just glared at him; he didn't see me. He looked so free when he laughed, like there was nothing to worry about in the world.

"Shut up and come on we're going to be late for class." I bumped his shoulder as I said this, and then jogged up the stairs to our math class. I heard Percy pounding up the stairs behind me but I didn't look back till we were right in front of the door.

"Oh come on Annabeth it's not that scary to walk into a new class." He laughed and opened the door for me.

"And I don't need your chivalry." I growled back before walking into the class with Percy right behind me. That's when I heard all the whispers. Girls asking who I was and guys giving Percy his "props".

"Mr. Jackson cutting it a little close aren't we?" I assumed that the stern woman at the front of the classroom was Mrs. Richardson our calculus teacher.

"Sorry Mrs. R just showing the new girl around." He gave Mrs. Richardson this charming lopsided grin and she just rolled her eyes and shooed him to his seat. I looked around at the class; I didn't recognize anyone but the curly brown haired boy from earlier this morning. What a surprise he was talking to Percy.

"So Annabeth Chase, this will now be your homeroom. You can choose any seat you want as long as it's open." I looked around and noticed there was no seat by Percy. As I looked for a seat, out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy whisper to this girl behind him; the next thing I know she squeals nods at me then gets up and moves.

"Annabeth come 'ere you can sit here." Percy smiled at me as he called me over. I got some pretty strange looks as I walked down the aisle to sit behind Percy. "Hey, this is Grover Underwood he's my best friend."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Grover." I smiled at Grover and he smiled back and then turned toward the front to listen to our teacher.

"Percy, what did you tell that girl that made her move?" I whispered which involved leaning over his shoulder and talking practically into his ear; he shivered.

"I just told her I would give her a hug after school today." He was leaning back toward me.

"Wow, someone must be pretty popular." I had never really thought about how popular Percy could have been. Now all those murmurs when we walked in made sense.

"Annabeth, you're talking to the most popular guy in school. Captain of the swimming team. Supposedly the hottest guy in school." He didn't exactly sound smug or arrogant; he sounded more like it was a curse or a bad disease.

"Oh." _Genius Annabeth, don't come up with a good response just say 'oh'._ I mentally berated myself while Percy waited for my response. "I guess I didn't really think of that one as a possibility when I met you." That was the best I could come up with in my current state of pure shock.

"Well jeez thanks for thinking highly of me." I could hear in his voice he wasn't mad but still I felt like I could never say anything right.

"Just pay attention to the teacher Seaweed Brain and maybe we can get through the hour." We didn't talk after that.

---------------------------------------------------After Class----still Annabeth POV---------------------------------------------

"Ugh, are we really going to have to sit through that for an hour every day? This early in the morning? I don't think I can do it." I was complaining because our math teacher, yeah extremely boring.

"Tell me about, I have already been here for a third of the school year." Percy was rubbing his eyes like he had just woken up; plus he kind of looked like he did. "So what's your next class?"

I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket and unfolded it. "Uh looks like I have science next."

"Oh no who do you have?" Percy looked like I just told him I was jumping of the empire state building.

"Looks like I have…Mr. Kent." I looked up at Percy and he just shook his head and sighed.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're screwed. He is the worst teacher to have. I'm sorry." I felt like screaming, for the second time in an hour and a half. This was going to suck.

**So what do you think? Please R&R!**

**Now I need your help, I am thinking about bringing Nico in and having him be the same age as everyone else.**

**The problem is should I do A) Thalia and Nico-pairing or B) Thalia and Luke-pairing?**

**Also should I do a Percy-Annabeth-Luke love triangle or maybe a Percy-Annabeth-Rachel love triangle?**

**Tell me your opinion! **

**-Emily :D  
**


	3. Science, PE and Interests

I stood there in front of the door to my physics class. I don't know why I decided to take four years of science classes but apparently it was necessary to get into Island Drafting and Technical Institute in Amityville, New York. But back to my problem; after what Percy said I couldn't bring myself to walking into that room.

"Well might as well get it over with." I took a deep breath and opened the door. Most of the class was already seated and talking with their friends; I felt so out of place. Walking toward the front of the room I saw a 30+ looking man sitting at a laptop.

"Ahh yes, you must be Miss. Chase?" He didn't even look at me; of course I nodded then realized he probably didn't know that so I choked out a yes.

"Well, class will be beginning soon, why you don't take a seat by Ms. Grace, which will be your seat until we change." I looked around to try and find who he was talking about when he stuck his arm out and pointed at a girl with short black hair and lots of black make-up. I recognized her as one of Percy's friends. I trudged my way over and confidently took the seat before turning to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I smiled at her; she just gave me this look.

"Yeah, I know who you are; I'm Thalia by the way. Percy was watching you this morning; you're from San Fran, right?" She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Yep, San Francisco, very nice place this time of year." We both laughed a bit.

"So, did you talk to Percy? He seemed pretty into you this morning." I didn't like the way she asked me that question; like she knew something I didn't.

"Yes, after he knocked me to the ground and lay on top of me. It was a very nice and kind argument we had after word." Shocked, that's how she looked right before she busted up laughing so load everyone turned to look at us.

"I…can't…believe…oh…god…only Percy!" Poor Thalia couldn't even get out a complete sentence the way she was laughing.

"SShhh shut up Thalia; I don't want the whole class knowing. It was kinda embarrassing." I was blushing like a tomato and I don't even know why.

"Ok, ok I'm good, I like you Annabeth I definitely think we are going to have some fun with those boys." She grinned at me before turning to the teacher right as the bell rang.

"Hopefully not too much, I don't need more excitement in my life." I mumbled to myself; this was going to be terrible.

-----------------------------------------------------After Class-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, every day I sit in that class and I still can't believe I'm still alive." I laughed at Thalia and her complaining, though I did agree with her.

"Alright Thalia you just muster through the rest of the day and you'll be fine. I have to go to P.E.; god I regret loving to be active so much." Thalia smiled at my up and coming torture. Then she told me what would make it worse.

"Lucky you, Luke and Percy have that class next. I hope you enjoy your extremely good luck." Thalia flashed me a grin then jogged to her next class.

"Wait Thalia that's so not cool!" I sighed and shuffled off to the girls' locker room; I knew where that was. There were so many people walking through the halls. It was like trying to maneuver a parade in china. When I finally managed to pop out of the crowd by the locker room I wasn't too excited for P.E. I walked in and notice that there weren't too many girls my age there. Apparently weight training is a guy thing…who knew? Heading over to the office in the center of the room I noticed three different teachers, great.

"Umm, excuse me but which one of you could get me a lock and a locker? I have weight training this period, and I'm new." I shrugged a little but these women all seemed extremely nice; my instincts are never wrong.

"I can help you. I'm Mrs. Creighton." This woman was shorter than me and she had very short dark brown hair that was slightly spiked, it worked on her. She reached down and grabbed a lock out of a brown cardboard box and handed it to me. "Here this is your lock and we don't have any rules about lockers, you can have any one you want, except for the full sized ones. Those are sports lockers."

I smiled at her then turned and walked away. I picked the least crowded area to find a locker. I dropped my backpack by it put the lock on and shoved the piece of paper with the combination into my back pocket.

"Well here goes nothin'" I walked out of the locker room, down a long hallway, past the trainer's room, and entered the weight room. And trust me when I say that everyone looked at me; all the boys and even the teacher. "Hi, I'm Annabeth and this is my third period. Sorry I don't have any gym clothes I'm new." I gave them all my best smile; one-third blushed, one-third gave a cocky grin back, and the last third just looked at me like I fell from the sky.

"Ah, so you are the brave young women who decided to take this class? Very nice, venture where no one has dared to go." I already liked him, and no not like that he was my teacher that's just wrong.

"Well, I never really liked be lumped with others. I'm my own person you know?" He smiled and nodded before telling me that I would have to sit out today and get a school shirt tomorrow.

"Annabeth, I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?" I knew that voice, oh god, I knew that voice. I turned and there he was; black messy hair and bright sea green eyes. That tall blond boy was with him, I'm assuming that's Luke.

"What do you want Seaweed Brain? And I'm here because I like working with weights, I'm not some puny pathetic weakling who needs to be taken care of." He scowled then broke into a mischievous smile, I didn't like that.

"Ok it took an hour but I finally came up with a name for you, Wise Girl." He grinned and looked at me expectantly. It wasn't too bad; I could definitely live with him calling me Wise Girl.

"Wow congratulations you can officially think on your own. What a feat." He glared and I almost thought he was going to hit me until Luke stepped in.

"Hi, I don't think we have officially met. I'm Luke Castellan; it's nice to meet you Annabeth." I shook Luke's hand while Percy took this time to cool off.

"You know just because I am not as smart as you doesn't mean you have a right to totally insult my intelligence." Huffed Percy, he looked kind of cute all angry like that. _OH MY GOD WHERE IN THE WORLD DID THAT JUST COME FROM??? _I shook my head. I had a really witty comeback but Mr. McGregor blew his whistle and told everyone to partner up.

I watched everyone as they got in twos. I leaned against the wall then slid down so I was sitting. I was worried, because…I couldn't stop from watching Percy. Seaweed Brain.

Oh man why did he have to take an interest in me?


	4. Author's Note

**Ok, this is Emily and I just wanted to tell you all that I'm extremely sorry I haven't written any new chapters.**

**I've been really busy with soccer, school, and thats about all my life consists of, but if any of you see this today (May 30, 2010) then I want**

**you to know that I am going to get atleast two new chapters up today (even if I have to stay up really late) and possible three. **

**Thanks for reading, thanks for undestanding, and I love you all for reviewing!**

**-Emily :D  
**


	5. Reminder, Rumors, and Plastic Girl

**Alright after the long wait here it is: the newest chapter. **

**I really hope you enjoy it, I really had some fun writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy :D  
**

So P.E. was very interesting because any chance that Percy got he would pass me and say some random comment or call me Wise Girl. I didn't get to talk to him much but Luke seemed really cool, maybe I'll have more classes with him. So here I am sitting in the locker room waiting for the bell to ring so I can get to my next class; I have second lunch. My art class was next and I really didn't want to go. I just wanted to go home and enjoy a nice hot shower. But the day was nowhere close to being over; luckily I had very little homework.

"So, you're the new girl? Rumor has it that Percy Jackson has already taken a liking to you. When do you think he'll stake his claim?" Her voice was sickly sweet and I wasn't looking forward to see the face that was attached to it. So I turned around, stood up at my proud height of 5'9" and snarled back in her face.

"Yes I'm the new girl, Percy is just a freakin' stalker and I'm no one's to claim!" The look of shock that spread across her face was priceless. The smug grin that followed it proved I had given her just the response she needed to permanently make my life hell. She wasn't all that pretty either; she had blond hair just like me but hers was all bottle. It was bleached; she had a spray tan, thin lips, and bulging eyes. Alright, I'm being a little mean; she was average, nothing special. Basically she was going for the look I pulled off naturally.

"Geez, touchy, touchy. There's no need to get all upset, I was just asking a few questions. So quick to the draw, this isn't a fight." She smirked, I smirked back.

"Oh wow, 'so quick to the draw', I'm surprised that someone of your inferior knowledge knows such a quote." Oh man she was pissed and it just made me all that much happier. She took a step closer to me and I could feel her breath on my face….gross.

"Let me tell you the rules, New Girl. I'm popular, Percy's popular, and you are nothing. Keep your hands off him, stay out of my way, and you might actually LIVE through your last year of high school." And with that the bell rang giving her the perfect exit, to the perfect little speech. I watched her fake, exaggerated hip sway till she was out the door. Then I started laughing; I chuckled as I walked out of the locker room but there was something about what she had said. Could Percy really like her? Did he really just want to stake his claim on ME? _No Annabeth, don't even go there. You've talked to Percy, you've laughed with Percy, and you know Percy is nice and funny and nothing in the world could make him want THAT girl. _I wanted to believe what I just told myself, but the truth was I barely knew the guy.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because we are here for school not boys. School, not boys. School, not boys. Great now I have a new, stupid mantra." I mumbled to myself as I headed to my art class. I know what you're thinking, why an art class? Well, if I want to be an architect I need to be able to draw what I want to building to look like, right?

"Well at least your new mantra is a good one. Mine used to be 'Don't eat the cookie. Don't eat the cookie.'" I jumped, I'm ashamed to admit it but I jumped. Percy was right next to me, Luke on my other side.

"No Perce, I definitely like the one you had at camp, 'don't get shot with an arrow. Don't shoot someone with an arrow. AHHH HORSE!' Oh god, good times." Luke and I were laughing like crazy, we were leaning against each other so we didn't fall over, and I'm surprised we didn't run into anyone.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you only find it funny because it wasn't you." Percy was pouting; I'm not going to let him live that one down. Maybe later though, I don't want him too mad at me. I pushed myself away from Luke and wiped some tears from my eyes.

"Sure Seaweed Brain, whatever you say. I have to get to art see you both later." With that I started to walk away, but I had to add something else. "Oh and Luke, you are gonna have to tell me more about Percy at this camp." I laughed and as I was turning around I could have sworn Percy was slightly glaring at Luke. Weren't they friends? That's so weird I wonder what's up with him.

I worked my way through the halls to my art class and bumped into Thalia walking into the door. She smiled at me and beckoned me to follow her as she walked to a seat next to Grover. As we sat down little miss Spray-Tan walked through the door.

"Oh no, please tell me she is not in our class." I whisper/whined to Thalia. She looked up then back at me and made gagging noises. I laughed.

"Ugh, I know! I couldn't believe it when the year started. Plus she is a terrible artist; I mean I'm here cause it's an easy A but I'm a pretty decent artist." Thalia looked over at What's-Her-Name again and just rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention that little brat had been after Percy ever sense freshman year. She doesn't seem to understand that HE CAN'T STAND HER!" Grover piped in to the conversation, successfully being pulled away from his very beautiful picture of a willow tree hanging half over a stone bridge and half over a calm blue river. What can I say, I'm very observant. But what truly caught my attention was Grover's comment; so Percy didn't like this girl?

"Then, Seaweed Brain doesn't like that Plastic Girl?" I felt stupid asking, I mean it's not like I like the guy or anything that's stupid. Thalia snorted at my question and shook her head.

"Of course not, Ashley is…..well look at her. She's so fake it's gross." Thalia and Grover both turned back to their notebooks and I tried to sneak another peek at Ashley…she was watching us…me. She gave me this nasty sneer before turning to the teacher. Crap, I need to tell the teacher I'm the new student. I can't believe it's only 11:12 in the morning of my first day of going to Goode High School. I'm best friends with the supposed hottest guy in school and his friends, I'm officially hated by the Plastic Girl who thinks she's the Seaweed Brain's girlfriend to be, and I haven't even made it to lunch yet. I turned back to look at the teacher with one thought going through my head.

I am so doomed.

**So what did you think? Is it still as good as the others? Did I totally destroy it? Should I quit writing all together and join a circus? **

**No bad think happy thoughts. Oh no everyone's reading this, noooooo.**

**Well R&R! Thanks!**

**-Emily :D  
**


	6. Lunch Time, Part 1

Art was pretty uneventful; I go to know Grover better. He's a very nice guy, we'll be good friends. Thalia and I talked a lot; mostly she teased me about my forthcoming doom. You know the whole Ashley thing; because like I recently mentioned we are like totally BFF's. Sarcasm, by the way that was sarcasm for you less observant people. So now I'm headed to lunch with Thalia and Grover, we'll be meeting up with Luke and Percy at the table.

"I still can't believe you came up with Seaweed Brain all on your own and you only knew him for like, what 70 minutes. I'm his cousin, known him all his life and I never even thought of that. You my friend are a genius." Thalia was practically dragging me through the halls with Grover trailing behind us. I was on one hand excited for lunch and on the other hand I was anxious for lunch.

"Yeah well he makes a very strong and lasting first impression." Thalia laughed and I just rolled my eyes. We entered the cafeteria/commons area and I could see Luke and Percy sitting at one of the many tables, they were laughing about something.

"Well let's hurry up and sit down I have a really good lunch that I can't wait to eat." Thalia smiled at me and shook her head; we picked up the pace and got to the table right as Luke was leaving.

"Thalia, Grover come on we can wait in line together." Thalia was pretty quick to take Luke's invitation, is there a possible romance blooming there? No I'm just being an idiot…wait I'm sitting here, alone, with Percy. Just my luck.

"So….do anything exciting in your fourth period?" He seemed nervous, ha my Seaweed Brain was nervous; oops I mean Seaweed Brain was nervous.

"Yeah it was okay, I mean pretty boring but otherwise fine. Although the permanent death glare is going to really do some good things for Ashley's face." I never realized how talking about that Plastic Girl was a really good ice breaker.

"She's bothering you already?" Nod "Oh man is my life on display for everyone? I can't even make a new friend without my personal stalker giving her crap about how 'I'm hers' and 'we are going to be together forever' yadda yadda yadda. I keep trying to convince my parents to let me get a restraining order but no." At this point I was laughing so hard I'm surprised that everyone wasn't staring at me. I dropped my head onto the table pushing my hat up letting my bangs fall out. I rolled my head so that I could see him. Percy was laughing with me and I was afraid he was going to fall out of his chair but he managed to stay in.

"Oh…geez my side…I can't breathe…" I sat up and tried to take some deep breaths but it wasn't helping. Finally I slowed my laughs to short little giggles; when I turned to Percy he seemed to get himself under control too.

"Well it's nice to enjoy a good laugh with you Wise Girl." We sat there and smiled at each other it was nice and peaceful, I was really enjoying it.

"Well look at what we have here. So New Girl, what was that about being no one's to claim?"

Oh no, I knew that voice, I knew that overly sweet voice. And it just so happens to belong to a bottle blond. I can't even make it through lunch…life is real cruel sometimes.


	7. Lunch Time, Part 2

I kind of wish this girl would just evaporate into the atmosphere. I swear I almost started laughing again when I saw Percy cringe and send me an apologetic look. Knowing that Percy was there and that I didn't have to deal with the Plastic Girl by myself was making the moment a little bit easier…until Ashley decided that she had the right to put her hand on my shoulder. Now I'm not a girl who goes out and plays a sport 24/7 but I'm athletic, strong, and sometimes a little intimidating. So when my whole body tensed and I slowly turned toward her…she removed her hand and backed away.

"You know, a lot of people might think that you are a really cool person. The majority of people at this school, most likely think you are a…." I had to pause; I'm not supposed to cuss any more. _Damn it what is the worst thing in Greek mythology? _

"A freakin gorgon…no you're a gorgon's worst nightmare! Medusa cowers at your image!" At this point I hadn't noticed I stood up and was yelling at her for the entire cafeteria to hear. It was funny to hear the people who knew what I was talking about laugh…it wasn't funny when Ashley just gave me that stupid grin of hers.

"That's the best you got New Girl? I mean really, what are you? Four?" Her friends laughed and gave me rude looks. I really couldn't care less, but something about this girl made me want to just hit her. I felt my hands clench into fists; I think Percy noticed because that was when he finally decided to step in. He stood up and put his arm around my shoulders; comfortable but kind of awkward and strange, so I just shrugged his arm off and took half a step away.

"Just go away Ashley. She's my friend; we can be friends without you butting into my life. I don't like you, I've never liked you, and there is a 120% chance that I will NEVER like you. So leave us alone, walk away and…you might want to go fix your hair." We both gave Percy strange looks at his last comment. Till I noticed why he said it.

"What? There is nothing wrong with…" She never finished her sentence as Thalia poured a bottle of what looked like apple juice onto Ashley's head. All the people in a twenty foot radius busted up laughing as everyone's favorite Plastic Girl screeched and booked it toward the locker room. I watched as everyone laughed; Percy clapped Thalia on the back, Luke put his arms around both their shoulders, and Grover put his head in between Luke and Percy's from behind. These were my new friends, and I loved that; they were all funny and great and no matter how fast I can make friends and get along with people I knew it would be awhile before I wanted to let any of these people into my personal life.

"Hey get over here! Join in the celebration!" I felt Thalia tug at my arm and pull me over. We sat back down and I got all the funny stories about how Ashley had been obsessing over Percy for a while. When lunch was over and we all headed to our classes I really felt more like a part of the group; throughout our conversations I never offered up anything about myself and I truly started to wonder if I would ever trust them and how long it might take.


End file.
